


Then Nothing More

by spacesix



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Horror, I gave them all greek letter names because im a dweeb, LGBTQ Character, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Murder, Polus (Among Us), Science Fiction, Survival Horror, mild there is in quotation marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: Five astronauts are sent into the depths of outer space on a mission they never arrive to. No, they arrive somewhere else entirely - maybe for better, maybe for worse. No one will ever know the truth.This is their story.This is their end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Then Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know logistically you cant have a 5 person game with 2 imposters but this is fanfic and its for the sake of gore horror.

_“Commander Sigma to the launch pad, please. I repeat: Commander Sigma to the launch pad.”_

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion, blurring as if he were underwater.

_“Hope you remembered your diapers, Siggy; don’t want you to ruin your nice new suit when we land.” They were stood on the loading bay, the man next to him attempting to lighten the mood before they had to leave._

_”Gravity Assist” they had called it. Slingshotting the ship through orbital fields of astral bodies in order to travel further. This was the first test._

The red beacons on the wall kept spinning, an alarm to warn the crew of danger. The ringing in his ears the only discernible noise in the capsule.

Then nothing more.

…

When Sigma opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the opaque black visor of a helmet. More specifically a green helmet. A dark, forest-green one that he would recognize anywhere. Rho was leaning over him from one side, a gloved hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake. The young man grinned and sat back on his heels when he saw the commander was awake.

“’Morning sleeping beauty. Took you long enough.” A voice came from his left.

Sigma groaned and sat up. "Now's not the time, Ramsay." He looked around. Rho and Omicron were the only other ones in the room he could see, then again, the room was near pitch dark, not much of anything could be seen. “Soundoff: Red.”

“Yellow.”

“Green.” There was a pause before Rho continued. “Blue and White are unaccounted for.”

“Omicron, status report on the Crois.” The dim glow coming from Omicron’s tablet brightened with the gray overlay screen, illuminating the long crack in the side of their visor. A blueprint of the ship popped up, several zones marked with glaring exclamation points.

“Six hours since initial crash landing. Engine one offline in need of major repairs. Engine two missing completely. All electrical systems down. One apparent breach in the hull and airlock of the ship. Oxygen reserves at 27%. Fuel reserves at 0%.” He let out a heavy sigh. “We’re not getting out of here anytime soon, but at least we didn’t turn it into a nuclear wasteland.”

“So we send a rescue request back to Delta as soon as we find the others; maybe her crew even saw us go down and are headed here already.” He turned to the other crewmate. “Rho, location report.” Another tablet screen lit up.

“Air-lock room of the Polus base, looks like. Exact coordinates unknown, but there should be some certification and info around here somewhere.” Sigma glanced around the room, taking note of the fact that both Omicron and Rho had loaded rail guns across their laps, the foot-long spare tungsten rods from the emergency weapons storage tucked into the sheaths at their hips. He unclipped his own from the holster and loaded it before pushing in the key pin until the dull hum and vibration of the magnets started.

“Has perimeter check been conducted yet?”

“Not yet, Commander. We were waiting for you to regain consciousness.”

“A poor choice. The safety of the majority always comes before the protection of any single. And please, none of that ‘Commander’ crap with me; the three of us have been a team nearly five years now. It’s Sigma to the two of you. Hell, I’ll even let ‘Siggy’ slide this time.” He stood, wobbling slightly, and jerked his head to signal the others to stand as well before heading over to the large doors. “Let’s head out. There’s no telling just what or who is in this place, and we’re likely to get separated, so keep your comms on and your guns loaded. Try to find the others.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Sigma?”

“No, but it’s all we can do. If there's someone or something here with us, at least we won’t all be trapped together like a herd of rats. Our only goal is to find Iota and Chi. Are the lights on in the rest of the building?”

Rho poked around on his tablet for a minute. "No way to tell until we go further in but the solar board claims power is near fully functional. Base airlock systems typically don’t, y’know, have many lights."

"If worse comes to worse we use our emergency lights. It's no good running around in the dark when we don’t know what's in here." The two just stared at him. "Well what are you waiting for, idiots. We have a crew to find and homes to get back to." Sigma lifted his gun, a finger next to the trigger and a hand ready to turn the key left in the panel. The hatch hissed open into a dark void that seemed to swallow all it touched.

…

The trio walked slowly; Sigma sweeping his light around them with Omicron and Rho back to back on either side of him, their guns aimed on nothing. They passed a large set of ice-covered doors, lined in yellow and black safety tape. "Lab sector." Recited Omicron, looking at the small chrome plate above the switchboard on the wall. They brushed the soot and snow out of the spaces between the breakers, jolting slightly at the tinny beep the sounded when they accidentally flicked one. “Looks like electrical is on?”

"That seems like it'll be most of the base. You two find a way in and see what you can find. I'll see what I can find further this way before I join you. Proceed with caution."

"Copy that Sigma. Keep in touch."

"Same to the both of you." He walked off further down the hallway.

Omicron walked up to the doors and ran a finger along the crease where they met. They shifted slightly. "Don’t have to hunt down a code at least. They're unlocked. One on the left feels loose enough to move without the motor. Ready your gun and I'll open it."

The metal didn't make a noise as it was wrenched open, Rho quickly swept the area with his gun, Omicron joining him. The motion lights flickered on upon their entrance, bathing the room in stark fluorescents that made them cringe back. A large hallway stood before them with rooms lining each side, some walled in steel and others in mesh, which leading up to another large door at the end.

"Rho, I'll take right, you take left?"

The boy nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Stay on your comm."

They split apart and headed to their respective sides, sparing a glace and a nod at each other before turning away to face their tasks.

Rho was nervous. Anxiety and fear building in his chest and seeming to suffocate him. Iota was missing. They were out of fuel. There might be loose experiments. They had no way to get home again. They might die. Out here in space, there was no one to save you, no one to find you, no one to mourn you, to tell your family what happened. He was terrified. Still he pushed forward, entering the room quickly to sweep and move on.

Lab 1, Lab 2, Lab 3; reactor, sick telescope, work benches. No crewmates. No blue and white suits. No Iota and Chi. Again and again there was absolutely nothing. Around corners, through doors, room after lifeless room. Tables were piled with scattered and torn papers covered in scrawled words in some language they couldn’t read. Dented and knocked over equipment littered the tables and floor.

"What the hell happened here..." he muttered, nudging an overturned chair to the side to clear the hallway. No lab should have been this messy; even if the previous residents had left in a hurry, they wouldn’t have left so many hazards for the other occupants. Then again, they couldn't have just… left. A ship was still in the loading bay and the escape crafts were still in port. That left either them being somewhere still on base or the lava pit he saw on the way in, which he didn’t like as an increasingly likely option. Rho didn’t like any this, actually.

He approached the last room in the hallway, an absolutely massive octagonal one with 'Specimen Containment' on the plaque outside. "This seems safe." Rho huffed sarcastically; his hands shaking slightly as he held his gun in front of him. Edging closer with his back against the wall, he pushed his way into the room, the floor panels emitting a low creak that broke the silence as the darkness yawned before him.

The lights flickered on as he crossed the threshold.

He paled.

A figure, or more specifically, one dressed in a suit identical to his own, stood in front of a shattered glass tank. Clear fluid dripped steadily from the pipe connected to the top of the cylinder and pooled on the floor at his feet. Broad shoulders concealed under puffy white plates of armor, the color assigned only to one person. The figure made no indication that it noticed Rho, instead staring at the remnants of the tube in front of it.

"Iota?" No response. Rho took a step closer. "Iota?" he said again, a little louder this time.

The figure turned sharply.

"Rho?"

Oh thank fuck.

Rho lowered his gun and breathed a harsh sigh of relief, smiling as he jogged over to him and tackled him into a hug. "Iota, babe, I was so worried!” He pulled back, holding Iota by the shoulders at arm’s length to give him a once-over, checking his suit for obvious tears. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I don’t know where the med bay is but it has to be close. How did you get here? Where's Chi?"

Iota just shook his head and stepped back out of reach. "Had to run in through the exit back here before my O2 levels ran out; one of my tanks didn’t survive the crash. I dunno where anyone else is, you're the first I've seen. I was worried that you all hadn't made it."

"Sigma and Omi were with me. They're out at the rest of the base still looking for you and Chi. Well, I guess just Chi now.” He turned away from the C’mon, let's go. We can get you new oxygen and keep looking." He had just started to reach for his comm to tell Sigma the news, when he found himself instead suddenly on his back on the ground, vision swimming from the impact on the cold tile and his now broken radio screaming static into his ear.

Iota was above him, one hand on each of his wrists and a knee digging into his stomach, pinning him. No, this wasn't right, this wasn't his Iota. This couldn’t be his husband. Rho's eyes widened in fear as the other’s helmet shattered, a mess of teeth and wet flesh and tongue-like appendages spilling out in its absence dotted with eyes turned black as night, only small red pinholes for pupils that marked where he was looking right at him. The creature dug its nails into his wrists harder.

"I was so worried, Rho." Its main mouth split open, starting at the corners and widening in a smooth curve in some sick version of a smile.

Rho was speechless, his heart hammering so hard it felt like it was about to burst and his muscles wound tight in horror.

"I was so… worried…" The words became gurgled as a thick black ichor began to ooze from its maw, drooling down until it wetted it’s victims helmet and began to smoke like caustic acid. He seemed to grin, emitting a slight clicking noise as he opened his jaw, the split skin flapping gruesomely, and a pair of bile-slick, arm-like appendages ending in clawed hands descended toward his face.

Rho screamed.

Then nothing more.

…

“Oxygen chamber, huh?” Omicron held their gun at their shoulder as they slowly edged around the corner. “Amazing. Just the place I wanted to end up.”

The room was lit by UV lights in the ceiling, showing row upon row of industrial steel shelves filled with black bins that had been swallowed by thick creeping vines. Mounds and mounds of rotting potatoes, squash, onions, melons, and pumpkin lay strewn across the floor near the shelves, producing an acrid odor and coating the floor in dark, slick sludge. An oak tree larger than anything they’d ever seen growing back on earth stood in the corner, looking like it was choking on ivy.

“At least I won’t suffocate to death,” they said dryly, carefully stepping around a disgusting pile of moldy leaves.

The trickle of the water circulating in the bins and the buzz of the lights provided the only noise in the room. “What the hell happened...?” They walked slowly over to one of the piles, crouching and picking up an unidentifiable piece of plant, so much muck growing on it that it was impossible to tell what it was. Omicron gagged and tossed it away, where it landed against the wall with a wet thump. They wiped residue off their glove using the shelf bracket before standing again to finish the sweep of the room.

No Chi, no Iota, nothing but vines, rotten food, and a locked door in the back. “Omicron reporting; location: uhh… hydroponics and oxygen room? I guess? In the left lab sector. Place is clear, two access points. No signs of recent interference. This place is a shit hole.”

Sigma's tinny, static-filled voice filtered out of the comm on their shoulder. “Copy that. If there’s any place Chi might be it’s probably there; she likes plants and all that. Proceed.”

Omicron walked up to the other door. No nameplate.

"Entering unmarked laboratory."

"For such a nerd, you say laboratory funny."

“I’m an engineer, _Siggy_ , not a frilly lab-coat-scientist like the rest of you fuckers. Give me a break.”

“I never said anything bad about that. Iota’s a pilot and linguist.”

“Iota doesn’t count; he’s Iota. Anyway, shutting up now so I don’t get murdered by a daisy. See you in a bit.”

“Stay safe. I’m going to try and check in with Rho.”

They flicked off their comm and took a steadying breath, squaring their shoulders to prepare for what was might be inside before shove the door open and sweeping the room with their gun.“Of course it’s nothing…" they grumbled, lowering the weapon before moving onto another room. It was less than nothing, really. The room was just barren gray – fortunately free of any more gross biomatter, unfortunately also free of any cyan colored astronauts. The same was the story of the next room leading from the back of this one.

Again and again there was nothing. Nothing other than unkempt papers littering everything, glass specimen containers either empty and in pristine condition or smashed with glass and fluid covering the floor around it. They were getting paranoid, all the corners and alcoves where there could be something, or several somethings judging by the multitude of breached containers and vacant rooms, hiding. "Who the hell designed this place…" they muttered, but kept moving towards the electrical room they passed at the beginning of their search.

It looked… different from when they first saw it a few hours ago. They could have sworn these doors were shut earlier, and Sigma wouldn’t have had any reason to open them the way he’d headed towards the center of the facility when the group split.

"Hey, Sigma? I haven’t found the kid yet. I’m back at electrical so I’ll poke around in there, unless you already did? Looks like the entrance door is open now and some shit got moved around out front."

There was a pause.

"No, Omi, I… I haven’t been over there at all. I went center and you and Rho took perimeter.” They heard the commander take a deep breath. “Proceed with extreme caution or wait for me, I'm on my way. The lab sector door was locked so I had to get the code from the housing quarters. How did you guys get back there?"

An icy dread formed in Omicron’s stomach. "Sigma, those doors were never locked. I opened them myself just a bit ago."

Another pause.

"I’ll find another way. Stay alert."

"Copy that, Sigma. You too; stay safe out there." They took a moment to swallow the building panic and continued their trek across the hall. Thick, ropy vines crept across the floor, spilling out of a window they could see in the back of the tree room and stretching all the way across the ground and through the wire fence of the transformer field to here.

They seemed to shift constantly, wriggling and twitching minutely in their journey to new places, searching for purchase at Omicron’s feet.

They nearly fell into the breaker room how thick the vines were. They almost wish they did if faceplanting on this crap would have saved them the immediate sight that beheld them from the back corner.

A body lay slumped there between the wall and one of the many generator towers, fat tendrils wrapping around their arms and torso, ending in red stains and rips in the fabric of the outfit the person wore. Thorns as large as a hand punched through the thick aluminum and cotton-nylon padding, and blood leaked out of the holes left behind. A helmet kept their face hidden, but under that god-awful mix of inky green foliage and blood so red it looked black, the barely-visible band of a bright blue sleeve left only one answer as to who was down here.

"Chi… Chi!? Fucking – god dammit, NO!"

They dropped their gun and took stumbling few leaps toward her, raising their utility knife to cut away the vines, to salvage a body at least to bring back to the girl’s parents, to have something for her family to bury back on Earth.

She had just graduated college – top of her class in botany and planetary sciences at only twenty. This was her first flight. They’d promised them personally to look after her – to bring her back.

No sooner had the blade come within an inch of the plant than the vines surged up en masse and latched onto their ankles, quickly bulking form seemingly nothing and rising to flip them upside down. Omicron shouted in surprise and dropped the knife, scrambling to pick it up but their fingers only just grazed the handle before they were yanked again and held against the wall opposite Chi.

They heaved a sob at the sight of her, body now seemingly re-animated and arching up into a completely unnatural stance. Her face wasn’t even visible through the fractured glass of her helmet.

Omicron didn’t even have time to think about what to do next before Chi’s hand was raised directly at them, palm forward, and another root shot out of it with dead aim. The wicked looking tip hardening like iron before slamming into the center of their chest, crushing through sternum and flesh before splitting into smaller vines that spread through their core, grabbing and tearing and squeezing at whatever they touched, making them writhe in agony on the wall until they decided they were finished.

The vines slackened, letting them slump unceremoniously to the ground.

Then nothing more.

…

The dorm rooms were empty. The weapons room was empty. The office with the round table was empty. Everything was empty. No signs of life anywhere. The comms were quiet; Omicron checked in already, Rho was quiet but most likely still searching; Sigma had considered humming to himself just to break the oppressive silence but the endless, hollow echo in the empty chambers made him uneasy.

He still kept his gun at the ready, the dull glow and whirr of the magnetic field signaling that it was prepped keeping him company through his search. He continued on, deciding to join Rho and Omicron in the lab sectors.

Of course the stupid, shitty door was locked on this stupid, shitty base on this stupid, shitty, god forsaken fucking nightmare of a mission-gone-wrong. This planet sucked.

He punched in yet another code from yet another scrap of paper he’d unearthed in the office. Yet another whole lot of nothing happened. He’d started to panic when Omicron told him that the doors had been open before, but now all of this felt like it was crushing him. He threw the paper aside and kicked the door several times.

“Come on you piece of shit! This is not the time for technical difficulties!” He didn’t know if he was angry or terrified or going crazy from the absolute alone-ness of the place or some unholy combination of all three. He raised his gun and fired, relishing in the blue static that filled the air so thickly he could taste it as tungsten rod after tungsten rod, bolt after bolt slammed into the crease in the sealed door with loud crashing sounds. It split. He kept firing until there was nothing left of his ammo, until he could just barely fit his fingers through and wrench the blasted thing open enough to push himself through and see his crew again and call Delta.

He knew immediately that wasn’t going to happen. The empty gun clattered to the ground at his feet as he lost grip on it.

In front of him in a sort of half circle were his crew. At least, what used to be his crew, anyway.

Chi was sealed in writhing vines, a neat dozen thorny ones sprouting like some sort of octopus through that bright armor she had been so overjoyed to wear the first time on the test pad. Iota didn’t even look human – maybe he never had, under that helmet – with blood dripping down the claws protruding from the largest mouth, which was surrounded by the gnashing razor teeth of maybe fifty more.

Between them, his friends. Omicron was slouched against Rho, pale and soaked in blood and slime and rot and looking utterly destroyed. The latter wasn’t any better off, eviscerated from throat to groin, cheeks split in a sick mirror of the grin he’d worn back on his wedding day, leaking black like his blood had been replaced with tar. Sigma distantly felt himself to shake, and barked out a laugh even as fat tears began to drop down his cheeks.

At least these two monsters had the courtesy of leaving their face untouched, so he could bask in his last memory of them being their horrified expressions and dead eyes.

They took a step forward.

Sigma stood still.

Then nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave and comments or crits you have :)


End file.
